


Ragged Dolls 烂娃

by Moomoon_Sixpence



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moomoon_Sixpence/pseuds/Moomoon_Sixpence
Summary: 最恐怖的莫过于金英助和李抒澔真心爱你。绝不弃坑放心入✨
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong, Lee Keonhee/Yeo Hwanwoong, Lee Seoho/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 10





	1. D A W N

# Ragged dolls 烂娃🃏  
## 第一章

可怜的焕雄尼，宛如破烂的人偶，被拖进愈来愈暗的深渊。

“晚上来找我～”吕焕雄把房卡塞进李建熙口袋里，俏皮地眨眨眼。

“哦？我生日吗？”李建熙借身高优势，熟练地揽着焕雄小腰。

“诶！你的生日都过了。”焕雄嬉笑地狠拍建熙后腰，左手饶有兴致地掐掐怼在眼前的胸肌。

“啊，非礼我！”

“你再吵，真是～”焕雄仰头一笑，眸子里闪着水光，倒映的全是李koni。

建熙修长的手臂把小珍熊捞进怀里，磕上嘴唇热情地拥吻着。

“嗯～”李建熙快把焕雄的嘴唇含进去了，舌头相交时陌生的触感让人恼怒，但他不忍放开。圆圆的舌钉磨着牙槽和上鄂痒痒的，建熙被撩拨得麻酥酥。

两人的唇彩被吻花了，焕雄痴迷地啄着建熙细削的下颚。

“你什么时候打了舌钉？”李建熙已经从迷乱的情欲中清醒了，语气掺着委屈和不悦。

焕雄委屈地蹙眉，“你不喜欢？”跟老虎宝宝撒娇一样可爱。

共情满分的李建熙嘴巴也难过地嘟起来，“我没有，只是讨厌你不告诉我。”

焕雄放心一笑，啪啪两下拍着建熙脸颊，“惊喜而已，”细心地整理好建熙的衣服，“和东柱他们吃饭去吧，待会见～”

吕焕雄还有个人采访，同组合的蛙豆兔都下班了。

准备年末舞台才聚在一起的组合lit，全公司一起吃饭很热闹。

Doon小分队在国内活动，Koni在日本solo，焕雄也在国内solo出专。除了Koni，豆熊兔都挺常碰面的。

东柱凑到微醺的Koni旁边，“建熙哥，焕雄哥怎么没来？”

“啊～他还有个人采访。”

东柱没达成目的，“建熙哥看起来很开心哟～”

“我跟你说，你别告诉别人…”李建熙眉毛快飞到发际，东柱好奇地点点头，“焕雄给了我房卡，说有惊喜呢，嘿嘿！”

东柱会心一笑，猛捶他哥后背，“别笑得那么猥琐！”

“两个月没见焕雄了，我开心嘛……啊嘶，好痛啊，臭崽子。”

这边采访完的焕雄搭车到了酒店，帽子和口罩遮得严严实实的。

熊仔犯困了也没注意，和一个通身白色西装的男人撞了满怀。男人随手拿着的笔记便签掉了一地，焕雄突然清醒，慌张地蹲下来捡。

“啊，抱歉，我走神了没看见。”

白衣男子蹲下来，“没关系。”

清脆编钟一样的嗓音，焕雄看见了男人阳光的笑颜和狐狸般的眼睛。

焕雄盯着人家好一会，才尴尬地起身离开。  
‘昨晚就不该刷李建熙live，害得我没睡多久！’

男人回眸一笑，看着慌张离开的小背影，“小可爱～”

出道两年的男团lit已经跃升一线，组合成员都赚了不少钱。焕雄看着舒适的总统套房，想想是怎么走来的满心苦涩。

在浴室脱光准备沐浴，焕雄望着镜中的自己，棱角分明的脸庞绝美精致，清澈的眼底泛着忧郁，莫名就鼻酸了。

金英助留在他身上的印子终于消了，突然间记忆恍惚。

仿佛金英助就在身后抱着他，狠狠地深浅出入，不知轻重地咬着他的肩膀。

吕焕雄突然作呕，发疯地用浴球擦着金英助碰过的所有地方，直到皮肤泛出梅花色红痕，近乎破皮。

隐忍的泪水被淋浴冲走了，热水滴在红痕上隐隐刺痛，“嗙！”两手捶在墙上，无力地啜泣。

‘难得见到koni，打起精神才行！’ 焕雄大力地拍着额头，清醒过来。

洗完澡，悠闲地装饰起房间来。

另一边焕雄的单人宿舍里，通身白色西服男子李抒澔出现在这里。

“哼～～，焕雄尼的房间。”

李抒澔欣喜地发出ㅋㅋ的笑声，举目环视干净温馨的房间。

跟小浣熊一样可爱的小房间，摆满了粉丝送的玩偶，桌上几部相机、小巧的日记本和装着家人朋友合照的相框。

李抒澔翻起唯一一个盖起来的相框，不想看却不忍扔的照片。

原来是吕焕雄和李建熙在游乐场的合照，笑得甜蜜幸福，仿佛没什么能把他们分开。

李抒澔脸上浮出厌恶，嗤之以鼻，随手盖起来不看了。

“呵呵～”抒澔走向焕雄心爱的小秋千，上面摆放的抱枕也粘着熊尼的味道。抒澔惬意地躺在秋千上，伸展四肢，想象怀里的不是抱枕而是软软香香的熊尼。

好像有点无聊，他起身走到焕雄的衣柜，整整齐齐地摆挂着各色的衣服。

“小小的，好迷你～”

李抒澔哼着小曲儿找到了熊熊的内裤，还有花色和玩偶图案的，“咻～”愉快的一声口哨。

丝滑的质感让李抒澔想到焕雄的翘臀，把内裤捂在鼻子上深吸一口气，发出上瘾一般的长声叹息。

衣服清新剂的味道和雄尼独有的香味，李抒澔痴迷地翻白眼，熊尼的米青液有没沾到过这条内裤上呢…

他躺到雄尼的床上，掏出灼热的事物用小熊的内裤包裹着，关掉了灯。想象着是焕雄骑在他身上颠鸾倒凤，黑暗的房间里低喘声此起彼伏。

‘此时的焕雄一定也很快乐……’


	2. D A W N

# Ragged Dolls 烂娃  
## 第二章  
吕焕雄装饰好了房间，可李建熙还没来，就迷迷糊糊睡着了。

“咘滋…”

房卡开门的声音。

“Koni～”刚睡醒的小熊奶音，萌得人心惊胆颤，脸蛋被棉被捂得红扑扑的。

“雄宝宝…” 红酒般慵懒艳丽的声音，吕焕雄瞬间清醒，一身冷汗下来了。

一身深紫色缎面西装，把金英助贵气伯爵的气质发挥得淋漓尽致。擦得锃亮的皮鞋碾着地上的玫瑰花瓣，“用我喜欢的玫瑰花瓣装饰好房间跟李建熙幽会？”

焕雄惊得不敢呼吸，眼珠子呆楞地瞪着，“不吭声？因为我太好看了么？”英助和往常一样令人无语的自恋。

金英助优雅地脱着外套和帽子，温柔的语气下暗波涌动。

焕雄起身想去锁门，被金英助扔回床上，衣服下看起来纤细修长的手臂藏着结实有力的肌肉。

吕焕雄被摔得迷糊，衬衫下线条优美的双腿和和挺翘圆润的雪臀暴露在空气中。

金英助吞了吞口水，脱剩衬衫趴上去，摸摸雄宝宝布满冷汗的光洁额头。焕雄忍不住瑟缩，特意放软了语气。

“英助hiong～”小奶虎撒娇喊着他的名字呢，要平时就睁只眼闭只眼放过他了。想想因为别的男人焕雄才这个态度，金英助直接想把这间房点火烧了。

“你答应过和他分手的，现在又怕被发现了？”英助的窄腰磨蹭着焕雄身下的事物，焕雄羞耻地咬住嘴唇，眼睛紧闭着。

“不准咬！”金英助的语气不容拒绝，焕雄顺从地张开嘴让对方肆意玩弄他的唇舌。护理完美的指尖拨弄着焕雄嘴里圆圆的舌钉，“舌钉……给李建熙舔过了么？……嗯～”

焕雄无声啜泣，咿咿呀呀地呜咽，眼睫毛湿润了一片“唔…唔呕！”

这死倔脾气，金英助也是领教过的，不说肯定是碰过了。

“啧！”英助暴躁地分开焕雄双腿，腿根处贴着一块膏药，用途不言而喻。直接给金英助气笑了，焕雄听到笑声害怕地绷紧双腿，身体就跟欲发的弓弦一样崩直了。

英助熟练地握住小小焕雄，刚刚沾到的口水作润滑剂发出吸溜的水声。膏药被痛快地撕下来，微红的肌肤上纹着娇艳的玫瑰花。

“金英助！”焕雄不满地撒气，急促地呼吸着。“嘘～嘘，现在吼我太早了。”

指甲刮刮雄仔可爱的gao丸，汹涌的刺激下焕雄挺起有力的小腰。

金英助摸着焕雄自己拓松过的的蜜穴，难忍地起身脱皮带和裤子。

“吕焕雄，你看着我。”焕雄一双水眸里眼泪汪汪，满眼委屈受伤，谁看了不心疼？他发出近乎哀求的语气，“金英助，别在这做。”

娇弱可怜的美人最戳金英助的点了，勾得他虎狼般地扑上去。“休想！”从喉咙深处飘出的充满欲望的低哑嗓音。

巨硕的事物顶进焕雄体内，抚平肠壁上层层褶皱。吕焕雄怒而无力，胸前突起的豆豆被金英助温热的唇齿厮磨，手指时狠时虚地划着英助美背。

相配的肉亻本交缠着，狠狠相撞又缠绵悱恻地退开。

“我不允许…你再见李建熙！”低吼扑在焕雄耳边，通红的耳朵快因为热气化掉了，“后果你自己懂的，不要利用我的宠爱。”金英助一边舔咬雄宝宝刀削的下颚一边含糊地警告完了。

“咘滋～”又是房卡开门的声音，焕雄的心脏落到谷底，浑身僵硬。但这显然对金英助没有影响，下身凶猛的扌童击愈演愈烈，直到雄仔整个人都在颤抖。

微醺的李建熙听见房间里交欢的声音以为自己走错房了，怯生生地偷瞄一眼发现被压着的满脸通红的人是吕焕雄。

“呃噢！”金英助身寸在焕雄体内，愉悦地感受身下人紧张的瑟缩……

“吕焕雄，你怎么回事？！”李建熙震惊得嘴能塞下两个鸡蛋，脖子上青筋凸起，想把埋在焕雄身上的男人揍死。

金英助见焕雄已经被惊到失声了，埋在他耳边慵懒地低语。“快说，告诉他，他就会没事了。”

“我…我…”焕雄张着嘴却发不出声音，腰上的嫩肉被狠狠一拧。“我不爱你了，滚！”嘶吼到破音喊出来，每个字倒如刀子插回焕雄身上。

“我靠，你出轨还专门让我来看这玩意，恶心！”

李建熙头也不回就走了，巨大的震惊伴随轰隆的耳鸣让他头晕目眩。

他温柔完美的小熊就这样灰飞烟灭了，心痛还没来呢，心脏就已经麻痹了。水龙头建熙此时一滴泪也掉不下来。

夜晚了车不多，李建熙冲出酒店直接横穿马路，视野在一阵强光后天旋地转。后脚从酒店出来的女士惊声尖叫，满头是血的李建熙倒在路边。

“先生！先生，你没事吗？”  
李建熙模糊的视线看到了焕雄的影子，他追出来了吗？真好……

“吕…吕…焕雄” 声音消散，勉强扯出的一丝微笑僵在原本清秀好看的脸庞。

救护车迅速赶到现场，周围围观的人惶惶不安。

路灯下穿着风衣的李抒澔笑眼弯弯，语气轻快，“也好，少了个麻烦～就是脸可惜了…”

吕焕雄眼睛哭肿了趴在金英助身上睡着了，雄宝宝悲惨兮兮的样子无限触发他的怜爱之情。  
他低头蹭蹭软软的脸颊，焕雄上次哭这么惨是什么时候？

‘哦～我第一次抱他的时候…‘

两人的手机振动不止，金英助心烦，接了电话。“金董事，李建熙职员出车祸送去医院了，您需要…诶？”

金英助挂了电话扔到一边，什么无聊的事情来烦他。

英助抱起软绵绵雄，愉快地去清理洗漱了。


	3. A P A R T

# Ragged Dolls 烂娃🃏  
## 第三章  
男团lit成员李建熙发生车祸入院的新闻震惊粉丝，推上的祈福平安tag登上热搜。

金英助带着焕雄回到了他的别墅，焕雄休息到了第二天中午。

早上金英助还去探视了李建熙的情况，迅速接受完采访回来了。

“雄宝宝睡不醒呐，虽然另一个也是睡不醒。”金英助趴在雄身上，饱满的胸肌压得人喘不过气来。

“莫？？”雄有心无力地推着英助，眼睛哭肿了睁不开。

英助在雄脸上大力地吧唧一口，“李建熙出车祸了。”像说今天天气很好的语气，轻飘飘的随心所欲。

李建熙三个字眼扎疼了耳膜，焕雄半懵半醒地念着这三个字。

“李建熙……出车祸了？”虚弱的声音颤巍巍地复述出这句话，焕雄才猛地清醒。

猛拍一下脑门，金英助不注意的瞬间下床往卧室门冲去。可惜英助两三步就追上了，“你不能去见李建熙，昨晚答应过了。”

助喵挑起焕雄的下巴冷淡地警告着，圆圆的眼睛里藏着和温柔外貌不符的狠辣。

“金英助，他出车祸了！”焕雄根本理解不了眼前人有多不清醒。

“这有什么不同吗？”金英助宛如真心疑惑的小孩子，装可爱地歪歪头，手指捻捻焕雄的嘴唇。

眼见焕雄衣服下肌肉紧绷，咬住英助轻佻的手指，这只小老虎真的暴怒了。

一只雪白的藏獒顶开房门，见焕雄要伤害它的主人，凶狠地呲牙，发出一阵阵警告的犬吠。

“冷静一下，雄宝宝～”英助把僵硬的焕雄拉近了一点，“Sunny最近正值发情期，我不介意和它分享一下你。”

吕焕雄眉头紧锁，眸如死水，宛如盯着尸体上的咀虫，充满噁心和唾弃的眼神，直到忍无可忍的呲鼻冷笑。

“金英助，你一点都没变！”

‘嗝噔。’金英助心里抽疼，即使他变了，吕焕雄也不会变的。无论是嘴里含糖甜蜜地哄着，还是狠毒冷漠地威胁，在吕焕雄眼里他都跟灰尘一样低微。

“至少我今晚不会碰你……”没等英助说完，焕雄冷哼一声走了。

‘该死的李建熙……’金英助心里咒骂。

金英助给焕雄套上脚铐，推掉他所有安排好的行程，藏起了一切通讯设备，有关李建熙的信息一点也传不进别墅里。

吕焕雄失神地看着电视，刚好播到金英助接受采访的片段。

记者询问李建熙的情况，金英助看似真心地哽噎了一下，“李建熙xi是我们公司非常重要的一员，发生这样的意外太遗憾了，公司将会用尽一切力量确保他尽快康复的。”俊俏的脸庞看起来真的很惋惜。

“呵……”吕焕雄长叹一口气，宛若饱经磨难的老人，躲开金英助试探的触碰，磕磕绊绊地走去阳台，冷战轰轰烈烈。

是夜。

吕焕雄挣脱金英助的怀抱，躲过酣睡的sunny，拖着脚铐走到书房。熟练地敲着书柜的密码锁，生怕滴滴的按键声吵醒一人一狗。

金英助就爱在书柜后的密室藏东西，焕雄被关在这留心了好久才避免被发现记住了密码。

在玻璃柜展品柜下放着吕焕雄的手机手表，这个玻璃柜里放着金英助第一次把焕雄欺负出血的床单……吕焕雄想把这个拿去报案，可惜柜子打不烂。

‘金英助……真的…呕！’

吕焕雄打开手机就是搜不到关于李建熙的任何东西，金英助在他手机里放了病毒。

神通广大到这个地步为什么要来纠缠他。

发现直播软件还能用，吕焕雄决定试试问下粉丝。

他拿着手电筒上到顶楼，漆黑一团伸手看不清五指。吕焕雄害怕地缩缩脖子，差点因为脚铐摔跤了，吓到心脏骤停，牛鬼蛇神都不怕了。

以前他害怕都有李建熙陪着，有充满安全感的抱抱，‘好想建熙…’ 熊委屈地瘪瘪嘴，坚强地爬到顶楼。

焕雄上到天花板立马开了语音直播，“土木嘟，有哪个土木知道李建熙现在怎么样了嘛？！”  
声音急切得不像平时游刃有余、完美无瑕的焕雄。

粉丝们鱼贯而入，哭脸刷了满屏，吕焕雄心急又问了一遍。有位土木自称是同医院的护士，主治医生说李建熙有可能变成植物人。

焕雄疲惫不堪的心脏情绪过载了，在他察觉的之前眼泪滑过鼻梁，苦苦压抑着哭声。

土木听到了哭声，涩成泪海，连连问焕雄在哪？为什么没去医院看望成员呢？

“嗙！”铁门撞在墙上发出巨响。

此时提着灯找上天台的金英助比阎王还可怕，惨白的灯光照着死灰般的脸庞，直直地盯着吕焕雄。焕雄凭着万年不折的爱豆素养才把住了手机，没有大声喊出来，心跳轰隆轰隆地炸着脑袋。

金英助面露愠色，在惨白的灯光下看起来有点可怖。灯放在一旁，双手扯下吕焕雄的裤子俯在他身下，把玉茎含在嘴里。

土木见焕雄突然没了声，作为粉丝的直觉警铃大作，各种语言询问焕雄情况的信息刷屏。

‘不能让土木们担心，快点说些什么！’

“嗯…嗯”颤抖地开口说着，“我昨天连夜飞到澳洲来了，这里信号很不好…呀！”

金英助舌头挑弄着铃口，焕雄狠咬下唇才忍住了那抹呻吟，接着瞎扯，“一直工作才没去看望建熙，”身下的事物被猛地含紧，金英助收缩两颊吮吸着。面对难以启齿的快感，焕雄赶紧提高音量盖过了不妙的声音。

“我很快会回去的，不用担心！”焕雄宛如被恶狼追着，快速说完关闭了直播。

金英助熟练地处处挑逗，焕雄两腿抖得像筛糠，因为脚铐还不能完全分开，保持着一个别扭的姿势。

金英助连根带球一起吞进去，焕雄被快感折磨，哆嗦一下释放在金英助嘴里。

英助饱满的嘴唇沾满了浊液，毫不犹豫地吞下去了，连带唇边的白渍。

“雄尼的精液我一滴都不会剩的，李建熙有没含过呢？连带你的精巢？”

金英助吻上焕雄，嘴里腥涩的味道纠缠着。失望层层叠叠，这只大喵今天先放弃发怒的执念了……吕焕雄没有跑调就好。

两人像没事发生一样回到卧室，因为焕雄出了一身冷汗把睡衣换掉了，接着休息。

焕雄一直睡到中午让他精神抖擞，等英助真的睡熟了，他再次溜走。悄悄到主卧阳台，把脚铐的开扣扭到极限，双腿用力一挣解开了，只刮出较浅的血痕。

还好是情趣用品，真脚铐焕雄估计要掉块肉。解手脚铐是焕雄偷学的技能，金英助这里就是牢笼。

焕雄跑到后院围墙，草丛后面有他日积月累摆的砖头，凭他的身高也能翻出去！

刚想跑去，Sunny居然追上来了，巨大的藏獒跑起来贼吓人，焕雄真的折寿了。

踩着砖头扑上墙壁，Sunny也一扑要到了焕雄睡裤，这恶犬嘴里不断低吼。焕雄甩掉裤子光脚落地，这世上还有比他更狼狈的嘛？

膝盖擦花了一片，Sunny狂吠，眼见别墅灯亮了。焕雄在静谧的别墅区玩命狂奔，金英助养的保镖们得知情况开始搜找吕焕雄。

膝盖上的伤忘了疼，焕雄跑到缺氧，凭着主舞的体力躲过了一些保镖。几欲昏迷的瞬间，一身白衣的飘飘李抒澔走来扶住欲坠的熊。

‘没穿裤子呢，落魄的熊尼也很可爱～’

熊近乎乞求的语气，“帮帮我，带我离开这里！” 李抒澔的笑眼迷人，熊警戒的心脏泄气一半。

“去我的车上吧。”熊已经快走不动了，汗湿的发尖沾在额头上，李抒澔轻松地把人背起来，“走吧～”

熊熊到了车后座上剧烈的喘气，尽力安抚失控的心跳，车里清冷香调的香氛令人放松。

“你要去哪里吗？可怜的焕雄。”李抒澔用清亮的嗓音问道。

“你知道我？”

“我是你粉丝呐～”作为‘粉丝’的李抒澔当然听了直播，要么就不会在这了。

“啊……”焕雄觉得好突然，硬是接上话，“那真是好巧呀！”

“的确很巧，我很开心哈哈。”李抒澔没心没肝地笑出声。

从后视镜瞄了眼狼狈不安的熊，受伤的白腿不停颤抖，李抒澔放了建熙的歌，鬼使神差地。

雄果然安心下来，“能送我去李建熙在的医院吗？你也是他的粉丝吧？”

“不是，我只喜欢你。”焕雄感到有点手脚蜷缩，但因为疼蜷缩不了。

“这样嘛，谢谢你的喜爱，啊哈哈。”焕雄尬笑，今晚的折磨换着花样来嘛……

“我现在送你去吧，医院。”闻声焕雄感激地快蹦起来，“谢谢你呐，没有你我真不知该怎么办。”

李抒澔帅气地比个OK手势。

‘看来是个爽快善良的粉丝，真是太好了。’

焕雄一放松感觉身体快化掉了，眼睛打量着车内车外。发现前座💺收纳袋里好像放着莫名熟悉的东西，他的内裤？？？！？

虽然有可能是粉丝的怪癖，但奇异的直觉让他觉得就是他的。焕雄趁李抒澔不注意，把东西拿在手里，这上面的玫瑰刺绣，还是被金英助定制了必须让他留着的那条。

焕雄起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，和金英助一样的变态！欲哭无泪的焕雄俊俏的脸扭曲了。

焕雄的一举一动映在李抒澔眼里，唇角的笑意未变，也没有一丝慌乱，车子开得平稳自如。

“那是我在你房间找到的～”

‘天！遇到私生了……苍天劈死我吧！’焕雄崩溃得哭不出来笑不出声。

李抒澔把自认为难听的李建熙solo曲关了，焕雄心里咯噔一下，希望也如石沉大海，轰隆而散。

“熊尼先不要紧张，我告诉你个秘密怎么样？”李抒澔觉得焕雄快进入应激状态了，再挑拨不知道会做出什么。

焕雄把内裤扔到车底，不安地抓紧衣袖发抖，“什么秘密？”

“其实李建熙本来情况不会如此危险，”焕雄瞳孔睁了睁，提起了精神。

抒澔继续说，“李建熙被送到医院抢救室后，被搁置了整整五分钟，内院的监控摄像头拍下来了，救护车死命赶，赶来的黄金急救十分钟  
呐～”这轻蔑的语气，还以为是在说什么玩笑话，可焕雄已经心疼到快哭了。

李抒澔把车停靠在一边，递给焕雄手机，播放着李建熙和病床被放在一旁，医生护士匆匆掠过的画面。

满头是血看不清容貌的李建熙艰难地喘气，没有意识地躺着，生命因为被搁置急救而流逝。

“昨晚这个医院的急救病人也不是很多。”李抒澔轻飘飘多加一句。

视频的每一秒都宛若针尖扎入指缝里，揪心刮肉的疼。

“我可以帮你，”李抒澔无奈地顿了顿，“保护李建熙和他的前途。”

“怎么帮我？”李抒澔能有私人医院的监控录像，手段肯定不简单。这世上除了金英助还有谁会想害死李建熙呢？

*李抒澔：还有我( ´▽｀)*

“我不处理问题，我消灭问题。”李抒澔发出ㅋㅋ的笑声。

“代价呢？”焕雄因为老和变态金英助打交道而日渐熟练，这些疯子不会白帮人忙。

“我要你。”

焕雄出奇地冷静，“还要保护我的家人朋友。”

“当然可以。”李抒澔松鼠点头。

“成交！”吕焕雄没有什么可以失去的了，从一个变态换到另一个恶魔手里而已。

今夜快乐的人只有李抒澔，金英助在焕雄跑掉后气急败坏，焕雄的手机被摔个粉碎。

凌晨。

浑身伤痛、破破烂烂的吕焕雄总算到了医院，门口兢兢业业的记者都追不上他。作为舞者宝贵的膝盖刮得血花，单薄的身影站在病床旁。

头部包扎得严严实实的建熙，平时淡粉好看的嘴唇没有一丝血色，嘻嘻哈哈的沙雕蛙苍白得像失去了颜色。

纱布缠住了一只眼睛，‘眼睛也受伤了吗？看不见怎么办……’焕雄的右眼突然被针扎般刺痛，不自然地眨眨。

雄尼握起建熙修长的玉手轻轻蹭在脸上，还是那么好看的手，每个指节都那么熟悉。

“对不起…”模糊的道歉，只有皎洁的月光听见了，“名利和你我都想要，太贪心了。”

温热的眼泪潺潺地沿着指节落下，道歉的声音此起彼伏，化为忏悔自责的长曲，沉沉昏迷的蛙蛙听不见。

赶完行程的东柱和建学姗姗来迟，昏暗的病房灯没有亮全。建学粗糙地正要推门，被东柱拉住了。房里的人影好像是焕雄哥，受伤单薄得风吹欲落。

悲伤飘过空间，疲惫的东柱眼泪夺眶而出，‘我都做了什么呢……’ 明明该道歉的不是焕雄哥。金建学把哭花了眼的宝贝抱进怀里，连护士患者的目光都不管不顾了。

狼狈的吕焕雄眼睛肿得通红，低头在氧气罩和纱布的间隙间亲亲建熙完好的左眼。  
“建熙呀，我们再也不会见面了。”

‘唰啦！’焕雄拉开房门，与满眼后悔的东柱建学对视。厌恶的眸子里闪过一丝可惜，他们本可以共踏前路。

焕雄头也不回地离开了，清艳绝决的焕雄双脚却像灌了铅一样，每个细胞都在尖啸想回到李建熙身边。

东柱看着焕雄一瘸一拐的背影呆楞战惊……焕雄哥实在是狼狈得让人心酸，要是焕雄妈妈看见了会心疼成什么样子。

楼道尽头，李抒澔在焕雄直直摔在地面前接住了，走离李建熙身边就耗尽了所有力气吗？

‘真是令人苦恼的深情。’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 肝到吐血 因为关于急救和植物人的知识不是很专业 跟事实有出入欢迎留言指出💗


	4. S M O K E

Ragged Dolls 烂娃🃏

第四章

“金英助，你真没意思。”这是金英助这辈子听到过最多的话，每个人都被他艳丽的外貌吸引，发现内里如空壳般无趣后失望走开。

玻璃玫瑰，美丽却空澈。

金英助是有点笨拙的人，他的枝蔓可以更轻巧地伸到高处，可惜他察觉不到，上帝显然觉得赐予金英助的礼物已经足够了。人们讽他无聊，精力花光在成绩不突出的学习上。凭借充足的耐心，金英助慢悠悠地爬到了许多人无法企及的山尖，继承了寒国半壁之称的娱乐公司。

肺癌晚期的父亲枯瘦如柴，身上插满了管道也不愿离去，床边的各种分泌物储存容器发出淡淡的酸涩味。

“英助啊…”话语挤出溃烂的声道，带着悔恨，英助沉哼一声，摇了摇头。“这是诅咒。我们拥有一切却如此短暂，”父亲深吸一口气，吐出肝脏腐臭的气味，颤抖地接着，“你想做的事情都去做吧，英助呀……”

心脏探测仪发出尖锐的警报声，训练有素的私人医生进来抢救。金英助撤到一旁走出房间，父亲救不回来了。

“想做的事情……没有呢。”美人叹气，喷了喷香水遮遮病酸气，“要去准备父亲的葬礼了。”

玫瑰香挽袖，平淡的一天。

“喝！”金英助在郁红大床上醒来，床上散落满焕雄的衣服，大大小小各式各样。梦见了不少往事，一身冷汗的金英助睡衣湿透了，胸腹肌的美好线条展露无疑，活色生香。撩起额角汗湿的卷发，把雄宝的衣服狠狠扔到地上，明明是想念他的气味才放床上的……

金英助苦闷地嘶吼，“究竟去哪了！”察觉到无用后自笑出声。家里已经被掀翻到一片狼藉，Sunny被主人的脾气吓得藏起来，吕焕雄还是一点消息也没有。

空旷无人的房间，冷清化为有实感的灰尘，灰雾弥漫，漫进了金英助的一呼一吸。找不到吕焕雄的念头跟钟声一样咚咚地不断敲击着脑颅，找到了…才能钟摆拔除的安定。

李抒澔和吕焕雄天亮才到家，被翠绿松木遮掩着真面目的庄园，远离市区的几个山头被李抒澔买下。

鸟鸣啁啾、翠色嘀嗒、花香清新，并没有点亮吕焕雄的脸色。李抒澔绅士地蹲下来，等焕雄趴到背上，小人儿的重量压上来，李抒澔眉也不挑地轻捷起身回家。

典雅的别墅入门便是红木的家装，整个客厅像是用一颗红木雕刻出来般和谐流畅，虽然世上没有那么巨大的树木。大火炉嵌在凹入地平的沙发围座，低饱和度的地毯挂饰五彩斑斓，新鲜的花朵藏在屋里的每一角，显出主人的个性与魅力。

焕雄抬眼瞄了瞄有几个窗，门有多结实。李抒澔轻笑，“你害怕吗，焕雄尼？”

“一点。”焕雄嗅着李抒澔身上清淡的香味，像雪融白茶，安然淡雅，迷惑了他的思考。

“Good…”李抒澔简短地应一声，利索地脱掉皮鞋上楼，旋转蜿蜒的木梯呈光发亮。

二楼的主卧是李抒澔常用的房间，暗色调的搭配和复古的留声机金锃发亮，比寻常百姓的客厅还要大，明亮的落地窗盈满阳光与翠色，李抒澔走到浴室。

吕焕雄挂着的小毯子被蹭脏了，膝盖上粘着灰尘，小熊玩偶被乖乖地放在干净的浴缸里。腿靠在缸壁，膝盖放着刚好处理。

李好提来医药箱，用温水冲干净脏脏的脚脚，再用热毛巾温柔地按摩。吕焕雄眼睛肿肿的，一眨不眨地观察着李好，看着绅士的衣冠禽兽收起利爪的样子。温水轻轻地润湿膝盖，灰土松开伤口，血红的水珠顺着白皙的大腿流下。李抒澔舔舔嘴唇，吕焕雄不知道他现在看起来是什么样子。

半裸的小人儿坐在他的浴缸里，美好的双腿沾着他喜欢的鲜红血珠，脸上沾着水汽娇嫩欲滴，哭红的水眸委屈地盯着他。令人想爱怜地蹂躏这只小熊，榨干他每一滴眼泪，直到声嘶力竭后昏睡。

李抒澔拥有耐心的美德，帮熊尼包扎伤口，微凉的手指不带一丝情欲。焕雄不解，明明就感觉到了他的欲望，却不准备出手呢。李抒澔拉上浴帘，“把衣服给我，拿去洗。”

焕雄尴尬，艰难起身把上衣脱了，盯了盯内裤子，卷进上衣胡乱塞一通。从浴帘冒出一个小脑袋，瞪瞪如雪松一样站姿秀丽的李抒澔，“有我穿的衣服吧？”

李抒澔挑挑眉，“当然了。”焕雄觉得像被狐狸盯着打了个寒战，还不是一般的狐狸，是特别机灵古怪的美狐狸。

焕雄只用热毛巾擦了身子，居然连毛巾都香香的，神经渐渐放松。折叠整齐的休闲衣放在瓷桌上，有淡淡的乳木果香，大小合适的内裤也准备好了，虽然礼貌但还是个私生变态。

无暇顾忌还呆在危险人物家里，熊已经困得睁不开眼了，能逃到睡梦里就好了。人即使绝望无助也还是会肚子饿的，两天没怎么认真吃饭的熊肚子打雷，窘迫现场。

熊摸着楼梯下楼，这么长的旋转木梯爬着不晕么，亏还背着他上来了。楼下一侧的墙面镶了展柜，熊瞄到了自己的专辑、pb和各样周边。

还有亲笔签名：to李抒澔……祝你的艺术成就摘星揽月，不要生病哦！

吕焕雄不记得有见过李抒澔这个粉丝，要是有手机能问问豆兔两人就好了。开放式厨房和落地窗环绕的餐厅，入目都是木林，八音盒的乐声滴答悦耳，还是焕雄的单曲。

牛油果熊清新可爱，映入李抒澔眼底，优雅一笑。焕雄害羞地转向别处，如果没有李建熙，他估计会被这个变态勾走的，为什么要长成他理想型的样子……

“你叫什么名字？”焕雄在高脚椅上坐下，看着李抒澔做饭的背影。李抒澔摇着调酒瓶，给焕雄做了奶茶，边倒边说：“李抒澔，你应该叫我哥并且说敬语。”调好的奶茶端给焕雄尼，“不过没关系，我原谅你。”

焕雄语塞，感情你还跟变态讲礼数？这是中途被内裤逼上了贼船呐……

“好啦，准备好了，你尝尝～”李抒澔轻快的声音含着莫名的喜悦，“绿茶饭和香菇海胆海参蒸蛋盏。”这饭绿得发慌，翠得扎眼。焕雄犹豫了，李抒澔在他旁边坐下，手撑着脸颊饶有兴致，“你不是喜欢绿茶吗，快尝尝。”

熊尼失去表情管理，五官跟化梅一样皱在一起，‘不能浪费粮食……’抱着这个念头，焕雄终于吃下一口，本以为会酸苦的，带点茶香好像还不错，蛋盏也鲜味十足。“ㅋㅋㅋ...’‘李抒澔就在一旁看着小熊吃饭，脸颊鼓鼓真可爱。

“还挺好吃的…”焕雄矜持地擦嘴巴。李抒澔利落地收拾碗筷，还拒绝让受伤的焕雄帮忙。

“你喜欢我，作为同性恋？”李抒澔顿了顿，唰唰的水流声如注，时间宛若凝固，焕雄瞬间后悔问了这个问题。“我爱你，作为一个人。”转头一瞄，美丽的狐狸眼泛着水光，是焕雄不能看懂的情感。

熊尼沉默了会，扭曲的爱意总是找上他，丘比特之箭难道是乱射的嘛……“我知道了。”熊淡定地回复道。李抒澔轻笑，擦拭着盘子。

“去吹干头发吧。”李好想整理一下熊尼的刘海，熊抗拒地躲闪。“我不会碰你的，”熊听了前半句猛地放心，金英助可没这么好脾气，“直到你同意～”硬是要凑近耳边说，熊心跳加速。

全自动窗帘一遮，别墅里便宛如黑夜，点上香薰若幽静的古堡一般。

“休息吧～～”李抒澔房间有两张大床，熊尼欢呼，’虽然还是同间房，好过一起睡。’睡意越来越弄，屋内除了时不时的鸟叫，静谧恬恬。

焕雄感觉舒适得像在宿舍独栋休息，他和李建熙的合照放在床头。“嘭嘭！”床下传来剧烈敲木头声，焕雄皱了皱眉。“咚咚！”几乎是在用踢的力度，焕雄感觉床快被踹翻了。探头往床下看去，黑暗中两个明晃晃的眼珠子，焕雄尖叫而起，模糊看不清人脸的怪物扑到床上。焕雄踹开了灯开关，这个怪物的脸变幻无常，像有金英助的嘴唇、孙东柱的眼睛、金建学的鼻子，焕雄看不清这人的脸。“去死…去死…去死！”咒骂的声音时大时小，惹人心慌，怪物的手湿淋淋的，伸出蛤蟆一样的长舌欲舔，赤红的裂嘴漏出泣血祈求，焕雄惊声尖喊，手脚乱踹跑出了房间，一路冲到了公司顶楼。

楼顶，掀起百米巨浪，焕雄满脸泪水而不知，那怪物实在是吓到他了，双臂抱紧自己擦着鼻涕。巨浪遮蔽天空，一片灰暗，吕焕雄被绝望蒙蔽，睁大泪眼望了望浪潮，灰蓝色的海潮里卷着鲜血淋淋的李建熙尸体。吕焕雄沉静下来，悲伤如深蓝蔓延。怪物摔门而入，和金英助如出一辙，略微小巧的熊被掐着脖子举起来，氧气抽离肺部，双腿在空中拼命扑腾。长满疙瘩的舌头塞进焕雄嘴里，焕雄窒息作呕，眼白充血。

李抒澔被焕雄的喊叫声吵醒，小熊子冷汗和眼泪沾湿脸庞。“焕雄尼～”抒澔睡迷糊的奶音温柔地喊醒焕雄，“喝呃！”焕雄反应过激地掐住抒澔的脖子，“乖～我在这里。”暖黄灯光下澔子温柔的眉眼和怪物完全不一样，熊尼委屈的大眼睛里充满恐惧。

“吓到了？”李抒澔毫不犹豫地抱起吕焕雄，跟树懒一样扒拉在他身上，抱回他自己的床上。

焕雄累到眼睛睁不开，又怕陷进恶心的梦境，抓着李抒澔的袖子是他最后的倔强了。

中午，李抒澔已经休息够了，看着空空的床边，“焕雄去哪了？”

门突然打开，焕雄磕磕绊绊地走进来，瞄到他手上的利器才令人胆寒。为什么要拿着菜刀？李抒澔侧躺在床上淡笑地看着，感觉有点危险才起身握住刀柄收走了刀具。焕雄大大的眼珠子直瞪前方，仿佛没有意识到李抒澔的存在。自己走回床上坐着，眼睛瞪着虚空。李抒澔嘟嘟嘴，去把菜刀放好。

焕雄尼还是坐着不动，也不躺不闭眼。抒澔揉揉熊尼的小手，拿手机录像，轻快的语气不变，“熊尼，生病了呢……”


	5. Rose Petals

Ragged Dolls 烂娃🃏

第五章

Rose petals

冬雨绵绵，气温骤降，早晨的太阳懒洋洋钻出雨云，蒸着嫩嫩的绿草。翠树层叠，李抒澔的庄园像藏在童话里的古堡。

焕雄泡在浴缸里看李抒澔给他拍的录像，李抒澔给的新手机只存着这视频就很微妙。视频中的吕焕雄，眼睛睁着却冷如死水，跟恐怖片里的人偶一样，自己看着都打寒颤。

“害……”小熊长叹一声泡进水里，嘴巴吹着泡泡，盯着结痂的膝盖。

李抒澔牵了匹黑马唤站在阳台发呆的焕雄下来，马儿温顺地蹬蹬绿草地。白金卷发、雪色肌肤、米色衣服，倘若不了解他，眼前站着的就是个阳光温暖的贵族大男孩。

吕焕雄俊俏的脸蛋倒映在马儿水灵有神的眼睛里，扬扬柔顺的鬓毛，熊熊吓到了张张嘴。李抒澔淡笑道，“他叫Lecter～”眼神温柔地跟随可爱小熊，认真跟Lecter对视的样子很神奇，没睡醒吧…

“骑过马吗？”熊尼摇头，“不会恐高就行。”感受到身高被调戏，焕雄白眼。熊尼轻巧地跃上高大的黑马，小小的身材大大的能量，李抒澔眉眼愉悦。

郊外的清新空气宜人，焕雄的黑眼圈都淡了不少，低头看看李抒澔的脑袋，马儿稳稳地走着感觉还不错。李抒澔的衣摆被风吹起，露出光洁的额头，悠闲地跨着大长腿牵马。“你昨晚梦见了什么？”难得地仰视吕焕雄，下颚线流畅完美。

焕雄努力回想，想看清怪物的脸，缓缓漫出来的诡魅恶意使大脑刺痛。手攥紧马鞍，声音飘出来一样，焕雄自己都仿佛没听见。“梦见了金英助…”李抒澔拍拍马鞍上不安的小手，像香草一样的男人从指尖轻轻传来安慰。

“想过下一步怎么走么，作为粉丝……你的应对…嗯，不尽满意。”李抒澔语气含着玩味，浅浅淡淡的。焕雄脸色认真，“当然想过，千百回。”

“只要金英助发布失踪公告，就可以堵住团粉刁钻的嘴，可惜他好像不愿这么做。”焕雄从直播才知道团员李建熙出事的事实，行踪不明工作缺席公司甩锅不发表任何消息，添油加醋便可以泼脏吕焕雄的事业。拍到焕雄在医院鬼样子的记者被李抒澔压下了，至今还是没有消息。

焕雄的脑袋随着下坡的马儿微微捣着，“没关系，我们会找到对策的。”

吕焕雄仔细观察了李抒澔两天，目前还和正常人差不多，除了四次元的料理风格。看似放肆自由的李抒澔，其实控制欲和金英助不相上下，焕雄所在的地方就能找到李抒澔的视线，到底是他身上什么地方吸引了这两非正常人。

“你们为什么要囚禁我？”虽然物理条件上李抒澔没有达成软禁，但口头条约已经相当于卖身契了。马儿停下来，李抒澔的目光冰凉锐利，“你比自己想象中一根筋呐，吕焕雄。”

“哈？”焕雄被触及到知识盲区了，他自认挺灵活变通的……这是什么意思？

李抒澔私生“饭”了这么久，早就看清了吕焕雄的倔强灵魂，他还庆幸金英助先撞枪口上了。以吕焕雄一条路走到黑的性子，认定李建熙就死也不放开了。

李抒澔的庄园望不到头，还有清澈见底的湖泊，和松鼠专属温室花园。焕雄觉得骑马骑得腰疼了，“这是要去哪？”“带你去解压。”

焕雄转头一个白眼，‘别给我增加压力了。’

到达室外打靶场，空旷的草地突兀地矗立着一间小屋，焕雄差点摔下马，李抒澔笑得大声，没心没肝。

李抒澔牵过生硬的焕雄，嫌弃的情绪写在脸上，真是小孩子。小屋原来是枪械库，屋里冷调的灯光如昼，焕雄酸软的膝盖微颤，这个男人比他想象中深不可测。手枪、步枪、霰弹枪……还有一堆吕焕雄认不出来的武器，“你为什么囤这么多武器，合法么？”李抒澔挑好一把手枪，“嘭～”枪口随意地对准焕雄，击了把空枪，森森的枪口让人眩晕。和李抒澔呆在一起完全是另一种折磨，焕雄丧气。“合法呀，非寒国平民法。”

吕焕雄一脸早就知道的表情，感到荒谬地眨眨眼。清脆的装弹声，李抒澔把沉甸甸的枪柄递给熊熊子，“这是你的枪了。”焕雄的唇抿成一线，光滑的枪壁倒映着两人情绪各异的脸庞。

‘你不怕我对你开枪？’焕雄没能问出口，但李抒澔已经察觉到了。“去练习吧，你说不定会办到。”微妙的笑容泛在两人嘴角。

吕焕雄天生的枪技好，李抒澔只提点了几个动作就被完美消化了。爽快利落的枪声不绝，李抒澔可以想象到服兵役雄子的飒爽英姿。Lecter会受惊，李抒澔把马牵走离开了会焕雄也没发觉，专注地射着眼前的靶子。

‘这是在射我还是金英助，十枪有九枪致命伤…’

李抒澔盯着千疮百孔的模型纸。吕焕雄在外面玩了半天，丢下李好去看看风景也挺好，接着惨淡吃完李抒澔的奇异便当，一道特别的甜点引人注目。装在橙子碗里的可可浆糊一样的甜点，浓厚的巧克力味还有股花香的余韵。“这是什么？”李抒澔还在笑焕雄的老大爷穿搭，这么多衣服怎么挑的。“玫瑰血巧布丁。” “血巧？”焕雄犯恶心地哧哧虎牙，不吃了。

回到别墅。

“我准备直播，给我间房。”焕雄感觉李抒澔不会拒绝他的要求，态度逐渐改变。“你随便挑，都可以～”看着主动提要求的小老虎，李抒澔透着点点宠，眼睛冒光。

焕雄深吸一口气，布置好麦和摄像机准备直播。“吕焕雄，我们会永远在一起的啰！”想起以往李建熙在摩天轮上吵吵嚷嚷喊的话，清亮的钢琴声赶走思绪。

粉丝涌进直播间，画面一片漆黑只有淡淡的橙光，焕雄在麦前点上蜡烛。看不清眉眼，柔美迷人的侧脸轮廓在昏暗的烛光里若隐若现。各家围观粉丝吵开了锅，‘搞点阳间玩意吧，人去哪了蒸发这么久？！’和护崽的唯粉撕成一团。

“So far from who I was

far from whom I loved

我们的美梦 已隐匿难寻

你近在咫尺 却又远在千里…”

四人男团lit轻快的主打曲重新填词，纯粹的钢琴伴奏，剥离欢喜的皮囊，悲伤逆流成河。平静温和的歌声，轻轻刺激着泪腺，李抒澔捧着手机饶有兴趣地听着，“粉丝们淡定得真快～不愧是雄尼。”

朦胧的脸颊两道水痕和金属耳环在烛光下荧闪，深邃的侧脸光影迷离，克制的歌声听不出感情波动。粉丝们悠悠勾起的疑惑弥漫脑海，光鲜亮丽的爱豆背后藏着的东西让他们眼前一黑。

焕雄最柔软的角落敞开，李建熙的笑容，水灵的大眼睛，可爱的撒娇，记忆如珍珠怦怦落地，发出真切的回音。

“焕雄，不要担心，我陪你。

累了吗，去吃炒年糕吧。

这个动作好难喏…你教慢一点！

呀，就不能对男朋友温柔一点吗？！”

温柔的李建熙，最喜欢他的李建熙再也醒不过来了怎么办……

过往的一句一声，刻在焕雄骨里，打上烙印。泪眼模糊，唱着的歌夹着心碎、混杂苦涩。

“焕雄呐，你看这雪、会把我们一起淋到白头吧。”

曲闭——万籁俱寂。

带着鼻音的长叹，无奈与疲惫开闸倾泻，这才显露出来。一字未提，却能让人感受到他已伤痕累累、泣血呕尽了。

“抱歉了大家“，焕雄每个吐字如古琴拨弦，幽缓说着，“我们暂时回不来了，等李建熙好点了，再见吧。”唇角挂着泪水扯出萧条一笑，跟粉丝们挥挥手关掉了直播。堪称顶流的男团发生这么大变故，可见此次直播后舆论会变成怎样。

焕雄洗完脸，眼睛红肿，李抒澔端着两杯威士忌🥃靠过来。“Nice move～”吕焕雄心烦地一瞪，李抒澔假装吃惊地张圆嘴。“生气了？对我？”深知生气也没用，吕焕雄抢过他手里的威士忌，剔透晶莹的冰块流淌着琥珀色的光芒。窗外莹白的月亮皎洁，辛辣的酒精下肚，焕雄才觉得好多了，一杯尽。李抒澔举起自己的那杯坏笑地挑眉，递到焕雄手里。

“蓝紫色的水母……”焕雄迷糊，树懒似的磕磕眼皮呢喃着。李抒澔扶着两杯倒的小奶虎，脸蛋上漂亮的红晕。“喔喔～Kiyo！”好整以暇地和小熊自拍着，手掌亲昵地四处游走，“嗯…我来看看，发送成功～”

李抒澔把自拍发给了某人，抱起熊尼驱车出发。

｛Post Malone - I Fall Apart AV711193573｝

灯红酒绿的高级酒吧里，千杯不醉的金英助大喝了一通后在醒酒，家里被他砸烂了压根没回去。半梦半醒间看了雄尼的直播，耳尖的英助听到了背景配着beat循环的小小声的“Help…Help”，焕雄只是落入除他以外的另一个魔掌。

金英助俯视着高楼错落的繁华都市，桌上定制的透澈酒杯砸向玻璃窗，钱融成的美丽杯子摔得稀碎，像被金英助玩碎的天真浪漫的焕雄。

英助啊，千方百计用得妙，一片丹心向建熙的焕雄不理睬而已。从他温柔靠近吕焕雄被拒绝的时候，就该抽身离开了。在他注视雄尼之前就该知道这有多危险，当他回过神来，迟也…

被焕雄憎恶的疼还会比漫无止境的饥渴更痛苦吗……？金英助抓着荆棘缠住吕焕雄，一起沉进两败俱伤的泥沼。

“哈……”金英助用力揉揉眼睛，想着要去查出焕雄的地址。“英助hiong～！”收到信息的通知音，焕雄被逼着录的。

昏暗的手机屏幕，一封匿名邮件发来，焕雄倒在别的男人怀里的娇憨照片，还挑衅地附上了地址。金英助宿醉后仍然耐看的俊脸崩溃，目眐欲裂，拿起外套摔门而去。偷偷站在包厢门外求偶遇大总裁的帅哥美女们震惊，不舍地望着决绝的背影。

金英助开车一路闯红灯，直到出了市区骚乱才少了点。开入郊区，路灯越来越少，银闪的车撕裂夜色，狂风尖啸。金英助咂舌，这是什么鬼地方，漫长的车程没有沉抚他的焦躁，反而渐渐催酵、无法平息。

雨后湿凉凉，金英助看着这黑漆漆的地方，搓了搓手掌呼出冷气。“大意了，冲昏头跑到这鬼地方。” “嗙！”铁棍打实在肉上的沉闷声响，金英助被李抒澔突袭打晕了。“的确是……大意呢。”看了看手里没派上用场的电击枪，轻魅一笑，李抒澔雪玉般的脸颊在月光下泛着青白色光泽，害人不浅的狐狸精现身了。他翻出金英助上衣口袋装着的手机，屏幕闪着雄尼的照片和浅浅的水印：yhw will kill kyj. 关掉手机的李抒澔，“我可是提醒过啰～”

滴答滴答，金英助在暖暖的水泊中醒来，煞白却昏冷的灯光照着一张大脸正盯着他。凸出的眼珠子瞪着他，宛如恶鬼，金英助骂了几句脏话起身，在水泊中打滑，“艹，什么鬼东西！”

声控开关，一片诡异的红光，金英助看清了他沾的是什么东西，在红光下居然是黑色的。金英助头皮发麻，转身一看，内脏被翻出来散了一地的Sunny奄奄一息，眼睛被挖掉了，血还是温热的。“天呐，Sunny！”难以言喻的混乱与难过，金英助发出几声干呕。周围的玻璃仓居然关满了赤身裸体的人，发出诡异的怪鸣盯着被开膛破肚的Sunny，宛如被百只乌鸦包围，金英助快疯了。

不妙，非常不妙！强烈的不安感如冰冻裂了金英助的理性，尖啸怪鸣化为鬼笑，一个个人在金英助眼里摇摆不定，宛如身如长虫的恶兽。支起颤抖的膝盖，金英豁出命地跑着，失了魂地跑着，想逃离这个莫名其妙的地狱，直到撞个生硬的东西，“天…天使？”金英助撞到的东西，其实是背肌顺着脊骨剖开挂起的树脂雕像，红白交错的血肉插满了密密麻麻的雏菊花苞，仿佛孵化的蜂卵，而金英助撞了个结实。“啊！！！啊啊啊啊啊呕呕……”剧烈的恶心和头痛，金英助站不起身来。

魔鬼的宫殿，冰山一角……

金英助所处的地方，头顶地下左右两方，摆满了姿态各异的人体雕像，全数样貌完美，一色血肉雕琢、尊尊与花怒放。玫瑰花窗五彩斑斓的光照在雏菊花苞“天使”上，穿过诡离的尸体映在金英助眼底。难以置信，金英助觉得自己在做一个非同寻常的噩梦，被困在了撒旦的后花园。

正在他发愣的瞬间，悄无声息的李抒澔拿着针筒狠扎进金英助脖颈，血从针孔渗出来，金英助无力嘶吼。被李抒澔抓着头皮站起来，推到雕像前，被迫睁大眼睛，金英助发现这是他分公司旗下的失踪艺人，死不瞑目的孩子与他对视。金英助的感知因为注射psychedelic💉突然清晰，生不如死大概如此吧。

“你的公司很会捡惊才绝艳的孩子，弄脏了…就扔掉了～弄丢了，也不找了。托你的福，也方便了我～”金英助面色冷静，但鼻间涌出两股热流，鼻血淋漓。俊美的脸颊被惊吓打击地苍白，透着淡淡的凌虐美，衬着血愈发妖邪。李抒澔嫌弃地咬咬舌头，把他拖到狭小的铁盒里，枪口对准金英助胯间威胁道，“不准失禁，我要吕焕雄杀你的时候干干净净。”铁盒狭小的难以呼吸，金英助五指掐进大腿，李抒澔蛊惑的声音循环着，“吕焕雄会杀了你的。” psychedelic起了作用，金英助陷进了飘飞的自我幻觉中，眼珠子在眼眶中四处乱撞，毫无边界与底线的大脑肆意遨游，翻出金英助内心角落最害怕忌惮的鬼物。

｛BGM：God knows I tried—Lana Del Rey}

焕雄在蓝色海洋馆般的地方醒来，四壁被水包围，舒服的水波潋滟，奇异的平静，心脏的焦虑被抚平一样。焕雄慵懒地爬起身来，被腰间的枪重重一顶，“嘶！！”熊尼捂着胯骨揉了揉，熟练地握住枪。“我还以为是梦，这是哪？”地上的透明玻璃能看到两条巨大的蠕紋裸胸鱔，划开水浪优雅地游着。顺着流线的鱼儿目光飘去，有一尊被红布遮住的雕像。太美丽了，清淡如水的眼神和完美的骨相与五官，雄感到好奇还凑仔细看。金绿色的瞳孔清澈见底，乌云散落般的秀发，这雕像简直鬼斧神工呀……栩栩如生的绝世大美女。

李抒澔躲在暗处痴望，他的小熊就和他一样。

红布悄然滑落，雕像的全貌展露而出。优美修长的身体内脏被掏空了，娇嫩的皮肉被细细雕成朵朵花儿，大小形状各异、错落有致，送喉咙到胯间的空洞里插满了艺术品般的新鲜毒花。红艳沾白的滴水观音、居于中心绣球花、蓝紫雀跃飞燕草、黄嫩娇韵虞美人还有最显眼的粉白夹竹桃，鲜艳的花和尸体一起做好了细致的防腐处理，在树脂下长存。

焕雄欣赏了千分之一秒，随即惊愕地举起手枪，四周被水环绕，击破玻璃他就死定了。李抒澔狡黠地眯起双眼，黑暗中一抹灵光。一个人影扑倒了焕雄，头撞在地上发出闷响，一定出血了。体型拼不过的焕雄死命挣扎，“呵呃…！！”脖子被铁钳般的十指掐住，焕雄才看清了满脸血污的人是谁，恐慌得心率失常。金英助用头撞破了铁柜，跟随直觉找到了焕雄，如果没有他，他就不会这么痛苦了，血代替泪落到焕雄脸上。小熊的氧气被剥夺，奄奄一息的挣扎闷哼渐弱，乱蹬的腿被压得死死的。

‘我…我还要活下去！’焕雄目光失去聚焦，用尽全力抬起手枪，如绝命之鸟惊弓一击。不妥的开枪姿势伤了焕雄的手腕，耳鸣欲裂。子弹准确地穿过金英助的肋骨直致心脏，破开血肉飞出去了。焕雄剧烈地吸着新鲜空气，画面宛如慢放，一帧一帧映入焕雄眼底。金英助的血如黑玫瑰郁红，彼岸花似绽放，滴滴融进焕雄的衣服上，腥甜的血液飞落在焕雄唇舌，滑入食道。

金英助脱力倒在焕雄身上，“不！不不不不！”熊瞥见李抒澔蹲在一旁，用力从金英助下面爬出来，鞋子都蹭掉了。李抒澔把熊抱进怀里，“我杀了他 杀了金英助……哼呼 我…”

牙齿发出哆嗦碰撞的声音，抖如筛糠的小熊手腕剧痛还用力抓着李抒澔衣领，不扣紧什么东西他仿佛就要消散了。“嘘嘘嘘～乖～”李抒澔凉凉的手指附在焕雄的脖颈上，因为惊慌而勃勃跳动的大动脉。

金英助能感觉到他的生命在流逝，惶恐哭着的熊尼在别人怀里。李抒澔背后的巨大黑色羽翼盖到了雄尼身旁，‘不要，不要靠近他…雄尼会被害死的………’


	6. NGC2237 I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 英熊番外 我流甜饼  
> feat. Doon&种李得李

Ragged Dolls 烂娃🃏

英熊 番外 I

Rosette Nebula

“嘭！”枪响人亡。

金英助在大床上醒来，冷汗直流，T-恤衫的汗湿成了心型。“怎么回事？我应该死了…”死前模糊看见焕雄扑在李抒澔怀里的场景，和胸口清晰传来的绞痛。血流尽、生机散的消亡还回荡在英助脑海……

运动完洗完澡的清新熊回到房间，都下午了英助哥还没醒哦？擦着湿头发走回房间，怅然若失的金英助呆愣，圆圆的眼睛瞪得像吓坏的小猫咪。吕焕雄满脸问号，怎么看见他跟撞鬼一样，冷战也不至于这种表情吧。“怎么了？”焕雄伸手去碰碰，被莫名闪开后大喵又主动蹭上来，软软的脸颊肉怼在焕雄手背上。

两汩清溪淌出眼眶，金英助忍不住失声痛哭，用力抱着焕雄埋在他胸前。直男熊慌张，‘莫呀？一个大男人哭这么狠？’揉揉喵助厚实的宽肩。“都是我错了，我错了……我真的好爱你。”金英助闷声重复这几个可可怜怜的字眼忏悔着，无法饶恕的罪行他做的太多了，还能见到焕雄就是个奇迹。怀里的熊尼软软小小的他怎么忍心呢……

焕雄只是因为金英助在舞台表演前动手动脚，差点搞成播出事故，才炸毛冷战了好几天的说，这哥怎么哭得快要把肝脏呕出来了。眼见身上的衣服湿了一大片，猫咪眼白快被血丝占领了，“好了好了，知道错就好了，小漂亮别哭了，我心疼！”焕雄摸摸大哥的后脑勺， “你心疼？”金英助忍不住鼻酸，眼泪簌地喷出来，哭得额头泛红。焕雄嘴巴惊得老大，冷战以后不能玩了，喵助原来这么玻璃心。

毛巾捂在眼睛上，湿了一坨。“哎哟～小哭包！嗯？大哭包～”雄尼调戏眼泪喷泉大哥，把脸揉起来嘟嘟的。金英助盯着他的眼神像在看闪闪发光的宝藏，像历尽艰辛的老人破镜重圆的感慨目光，圆眼睛水光灵灵让人怪心动的。

李建熙和李抒澔路过英熊房间，金英助的委屈脸暴露，“英助哥哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，眼睛好肿呐？！啊哈啊哈～～” 双主唱洪亮的笑声迷人。英助的眼中钉肉中刺居然同时出现，和李抒澔一起竞演的画面闪过，模糊的、不属于他的记忆涌现。眼见英助表情冷下来，焕雄去踢跑两只，“呀，吵死了！！！”

金英助忍住乖戾的脾气，抓着焕雄衣角充满担心，“你没和他们交往吧？”说话含着浓浓鼻音与不安的沙哑。“lsh和lkn？他们是一对啊你在说啥╭(╯^╰)╮” 金英助瞬间醒悟了，他穿越了？奇妙地。

“好啦，冷战结束！别胡思乱想了。”金英助被推去浴室，“去洗澡啊，别愣着。”小奶虎绊了一跤，高挺的鼻梁结实撞在喵助背上，吃疼也慢半拍地摸摸鼻子，喵助终于被熊宝宝逗笑了。

1.洗白白的场合🧼

“呀！”金英助被熊扒拉干净

娇羞地捂住点点

老夫夫了还这少女反应

焕雄：嘿嘿，切米达～

熊熊手碰哪金英助往哪缩

揉揉脸还害羞

柔美精致泛着攻气的脸蛋难得红透飞霞

快成番茄助啦

喵助从未期盼过主动的雄宝宝

紧脏得快死了

“我可以压你不？”

焕雄挑衅却认真的小眼神

“安对…！”助喵含糊的撒娇音

委屈弱小可爱 但还是top！

调皮的水珠叮咚跃过深深的锁骨

顺着峰峦起伏的胸腹滑落

焕雄咽口水 喉结克制地涌动

‘嘤嘤嘤嘤嘤嘤嘤嘤o(///▽///)o！？’

英助心灵神会焕雄的眼神 雄宝宝想接吻呐

不安地磕上眼睛 任由花洒🚿冲湿每一根头发

清水玫瑰的美貌倒映在焕雄眼里

从他看见金英助的第一眼

相知相伴的每一天

直到现在这一刻瑰丽依旧

期待的吻没有落下 英助失落抬眸

焕雄的眼睛含着上帝揉落的星星与丢丢审视

‘咯噔…’

金英助害怕被看穿

闪避地歪歪头

焕雄双手捧起助喵的脸颊 金英助疼惜地附上

“我可以听到不安的沙沙声藏在眼泪背后，能告诉我为什么吗？”

吕焕雄看似漫不经心的大直男，其实对金英助了如指掌，跟了解自己一样了解对方。情感是共通的，助喵的不安好像不止于冷战的小打小闹，而是像坠入海底的锚，表面不见却扎得稳实。

金英助的五官在想着如何反应，“我……”水润饱满的两片玫瑰花瓣被轻轻採食，焕雄近在咫尺却恍若隔世。

吕焕雄总是让人措手不及，

上一秒恍惚，下一秒天堂。

“唔…”英助不能承受的甜头，耳朵爆红，愣在原地。

熊尼把湿淋淋的卷发撩到额角，指甲轻轻挠着，像高冷的小花豹淡淡垂怜你。

“不用着急，我可以等…我的耐心总比你多～”

眼前的焕雄成熟很多，英助能感到整颗心被温柔托起，除了想哭他什么都不会……

“谢谢。”这声感谢金英助是真心的，感谢吕焕雄存在本身，侧头啄着暖暖的小手。

焕雄灿烂地抛个媚眼，助喵瞬间被点亮了，脖子被迅雷不及掩耳地连嘬几下，发出清脆响声，雄尼撩好就收，“小漂亮自己洗吧，我先走了～★彡”

留下美强惨英助独自生机勃勃……

2.一起吃饭的场合🍲

松鼠在饭厅被蛙蛙呱呱教训

“噢？丢我一个人去拿外卖！”

“我觉得你吃得完也拿得起ㅋㅋ～”

“哈？！”Koni绚烂震惊表情包出炉

“wuli建熙力气大的意思(⁎⁍̴̛ᴗ⁍̴̛⁎)。”

李建熙想吃饭 暂时不想打人 先放过二哥

金英助看见这两人心底膈应地打鼓

不同位面相同程度的厌恶

但潜意识有种亲近感 像是信赖的伙伴

助子细微的情感斗争 焕雄看在眼里

小鸡仔和西柚风风火火跑进来

又xql打架了

“焕雄哥和我坐吧～”西柚熟练地撒娇

要离豆子远点……

“呀～！”英助难得一见拒绝地摇头

焕雄瘪瘪嘴 拉着喵喵挪了个位

猫猫抓机会十指相扣

豆豆麻利地占了东柱旁边的位置

“哼～”熊尼照顾小孩子 把碗筷都摆好了递给柱

明明自己还是小小熊

英助眼里的奶虎干什么都好可爱哦

大家一起吃麻辣烫

还有菠萝咕噜肉

熊尝了一口不喜欢吃 随手就喂给喵助

“哎一古～”英助乖巧地嚼着

焕雄在看电视随播的雨龙GANG

李抒澔劝熊饭后GANG

25在饭桌上摇摆起来

熊超喜欢的雨龙仙贝nim

Doon吃个饭间已经和好了 小鸡又在被咬

“GANG！阿帕…GANG！阿帕阿帕！”

餐桌一片混乱

猫和蛙对视 宛如天然的默契

建熙长腿一撩让熊亲故老实点

迅雷不及掩耳之势一大块肉塞进松鼠嘴里

喵助趁机一把拉过熊尼椅子

在光滑的后颈啵啵

松鼠乖乖吃饭 不GANG了

熊尼捂着脖子没话讲

大爷似的抬起腿放在猫大腿上 慢悠悠恰饭

六人三对平凡吵闹的一餐饭🍯

｛ BGM ——「孤独の肖像1st.」中岛美雪 ｝

3.晚安的场合🌌

焕雄练舞到半夜 改了些编舞动作

其他成员已经休息了

各种运动后

金英助在练习室听歌陪伴

他还没想过有这么幸福的生活

认真努力的焕雄像黑曜石

沉静纯粹却能倒映出星空的光芒

记不住动作的懊恼样也很可爱

正如他爱上时一样

小珍熊沾枕就昏昏欲睡 半磕着眸子钓鱼

“雄尼 雄尼 我想你听我说故事。”

“嗯？”焕雄想清醒地晃晃脑袋

拍拍胸膛让助喵靠过来

霸气小奶虎的招手戳中英助 kiyo哟！

大型喵钻进熊怀里 自带被子扑过来

宿舍房间里只有猫助和熊尼

淡淡的灯光温暖

非常不想英熊睡一间的理事nim提出抽签分房

结果三对都得齐所愿的欧皇们

bang助脸颊软软的 躺在锁骨也不疼

暖融融的呼吸蹭在熊尼颈窝

红酒般慵懒醇美的嗓音娓娓道来

深红色的血浪从窗帘、从悬灯、从书柜漫下

染红米灰的被铺

漫过相拥的英熊两人

朱红的泡沫溅腾

金英助破碎的过去鲜血淋漓地绽开

另一个时空

他遇见焕雄的每一次心跳

满心欢喜却被疏远拒绝的微笑

折磨无果的疼痛与麻木

焕雄哽咽熊尼小小声的抽泣

金英助捧出了他筋骨尽碎的心脏

明明是难以置信的噩梦

但英助充满恳求的目光让人觉得他仿佛活过那一生

焕雄尼不会轻易袒露心迹

松了松肩膀缩进金英助怀里

耳边心跳如雷 助大喵在紧张

“我不懂你梦里的焕雄为什么不爱你

哥是我见过最温柔的人了

我明明这么这么喜欢你……”

奶熊的声音越来越小 直到跟害羞的蚊子叫一样

Kiyo哟～

金英助快化了 熊挠抓着他的后背痒痒的

雄尼真心告白的每一个字跟卡住的糖珠似蹦出来 每个糖珠都带着酸甜滋味滑进英助心窝

金英助没想到的是

小熊尼越想越气…越想越气！

蹦起骑到金英助身上

抓起衣领嚷嚷

“以后不准你做这种梦！我…哼！”

委屈巴巴地哭唧唧熊

“内内内～知道了。”来之不易的熊尼，金英助再也不会放手了，熟悉的占有欲微笑浮现，谁都逃不掉。

密不透风的抱抱 心跳相融

金英助一直想要的安全感终于找到了

“撒浪嘿，吕焕雄～♡”

助喵撒浪嘿攻击 甜腻得手脚蜷缩

可是熊没骨气的小心脏还是会心动

“那我可以吻你不？”

“As you wish～”

“但是在外人面前绝对不可以！！”

“土木不是外人吧～”

“晕？！”

细碎小片段&补充：

病娇助有两套记忆

翻烂焕雄的日记逐渐想起来了

这个平行世界还是焕雄追得金英助

助喵一边守着一边钓

偶尔回忆他都能笑出声

助：我会不会很没意思

雄炸毛：晕？！疯球了吧 呕(－‸ლ)

助喵委屈

雄：hiong是制作人呐，做的音乐谁不喜欢！

助：我觉得说的是我这个人

雄：咦…我也没意思 我们一起没意思

助被哄到 傻笑

作曲傻瓜与编舞昏头结合的xql

PS.番外的两个解释：（不看也罢，真的！）

1.

金英助被打的致幻剂起效

死前无限短又无限长的幻觉

大脑赐予他的小bless

2.

五维或更高等的生物做的小恶作剧

原来这个平行世界的金英助的身体分子组合被打乱成了病娇助子的分子组合

Somehow病娇助穿越过来

原平行世界的助子rip.

It may be possible but everything comes with cost.

/会不会这个世界的白切黑熊把不听话的助子鲨了

(⸝⸝⸝ᵒ̴̶̷̥́ ᵕ ᵒ̴̶̷̣̥̀⸝⸝⸝)Just kidding 善良点吧🌙ㅋㅋㅋ/

—————————————————————


End file.
